Ponies
'''Ponies '''are a species of sentient horse-like animals. They are originally from Equestria, but due to their magic abilities, many of them have created portals to other dimensions, thus being able to populate other dimensions such as Earth. Some protagonists of In a Locked Room are ponies, but there's also antagonists that belong to this species, such as Bright Spark. In IaLR, ponies live alongside humans in present day, unlike in My Little Pony, where ponies have rarely had any contact with humans. Appearance Ponies have a body structure very similar to a horse, except that they are smaller. Equestrian ponies also come in many colors, which can vary from reds, blues, greens, yellows, and pretty much all the colors imaginable. Though most ponies usually have light colored skin. A major difference between horses and equestrian ponies is that they have several races within their species, each with its own attributes. Earth Ponies These have the most resemblance to regular horses, since they don't have a horn nor wings. Usually these kinds of ponies are physically stronger, and are really skilled at farming and producing food. In Equestrian society, earth ponies have always been the ones in charge of producing food for the entire kingdom. However, due to their lack of magic abilities, they are rarely seen on Earth. Pegasi Pegasi are notable for having feathered wings, which allow them to fly. Their bodies have lighter bones and muscles, making it easier for them to fly, but also making them generally more fragile physically than other pony types. However, they are usually faster than other pony types too. Pegasi have the ability to control the weather by moving clouds, clearing them, and stepping on them to create rain. In Equestrian society, pegasi are in charge of creating favorable weather, this way the earth ponies' crops are more productive, and ponies have less trouble with harsh weather conditions. However, since pegasi don't have magic either, they're also somewhat rare on Earth. Unicorns Probably the most common type of Equestrian pony on Earth, unicorns are easily recognized by their magic horn on their forehead. This horn allows them to have magic abilities, and perform magic skills. This ability makes them one of the most powerful pony types, since they can use their magic to perform many tasks that would be hard or impossible for other pony types. In Equestrian society, unicorns used to be the upper-class, and they were considered the most sophisticated pony type yet. Currently, although many unicorns are still part of the upper-class in Equestria, things are much more even between the three main pony types. Unicorns have created portals to other dimensions thanks to their magic abilities, and thus, they are the most common type of Equestrian pony on Earth. Alicorns Alicorns are the most unique, rare and evolved pony type of all. They are recognizable be having wings and a magic horn. They are extremely rare, as usually no pony is born as an alicorn. Instead, ponies can become alicorns if they prove to be worthy of such a reward. However, very few ponies can achieve this level. To do so, they must master Equestrian magic, and prove that they are good leaders, since alicorns are now the royalty of Equestria. There are about five alicorns in all of Equestria, and the only one that has ever traveled to Earth has been Twilight Sparkle. Alicorns are the most powerful type of pony, sice they combine the strengths of all three of the main pony types, and because of the level ponies must reach to achieve becoming an alicorn, alicorns are respected as the highest rank of ponies in Equestria. Relationship with Humans For the most part, ponies are a very pacifist species, and they get along very well with humans as well as other species that inhabit Earth. They like to contribute to the human society with their own abilities, and are very friendly, although some ponies might be shy towards humans when meeting them for the first time. However, not all ponies are so nice. Some ponies, such as Bright Spark, aren't quite nice towards humans, and will take advantage of them whenever it helps their interests. Fortunately though, very few ponies have such an attitude, and for the most part, ponies are very friendly to humans. Notable Ponies * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Bright Spark * Dark Shadow * Black Gem * Twilight Sparkle Trivia * Although their anatomy is most similar to horses, Equestrian ponies are intelligent creatures, and have developed technology that can rival those developed by humans or inklings. * Although ponies are drastically different from inklings due to anatomic differences, there is a pony-inkling hybrid created by a geneticist. The hybrid's name is Ink Splash. She can turn into squid form just like any inkling would, but instead of having a humanoid form, her body takes a pony form when not in squid form. Category:Species Category:Any Gender